


Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abaddon - Freeform, Banana Split, Birthday Cake, Books, Chinese Food, De bons présages, Drabble Collection, Ducks, Footnotes, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Old Married Couple, Other, Rampa, Rampa/Aziraphale, Saint James Park's ducks, Traditions, Vanity, making efforts, terrible christmas gifts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics ; Crowley & Aziraphale, entre gen, légers indices et couple plus prononcé.<br/>1ère vignette : Nourrir les canards. 2ème: Vanité. 3ème: Un baiser. 4ème: Virginité... ou pas. 5ème: Gâteau d'anniversaire. 6ème : Affronter le Dessert Ultime ! 7ème : Les traditions... 8ème : Le Chinois du coin. 9ème : Lundi matin. 10ème : Des principes ! 11ème : Littérature classique. <br/>12ème : Faire des efforts. <br/>13ème : L'art de faire des cadeaux... empoisonnés. <br/>14ème : Serpent charmeur. <br/>15ème : Protecteurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aziraphale a pris comme bonne résolution cette année, entre autres, nourrir les canards de St James’s Park. Crowley déteste voir passer ces bestioles avant lui. Et..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud" pour Sheepnimrauko (Avent '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Aziraphale a pris comme bonne résolution cette année – entre autres - « nourrir les canards de St James's Park ». Stupides volatiles, Crowley déteste les voir passer avant lui *.

La première séance de jetage-de-pain de l'année commence mal.  
« 'Fait un froid de canard, ici. 'Comprends pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à nourrir ces bestioles. Tu les engraisses pour les cuisiner à l'orange ? ou tu les gaves pour en faire du foie gras ? Hmm… »

Cette remarque vaut à Crowley un regard noir. Qu'il ignore. Il préfère creuser son idée :  
_Petit petit petit, viens goûter à ce bout de brioche, je suis sûr que ça améliorera tes qualités nutritives…_

La suite se passe encore plus mal et se résume à un grand « plouf ! », sur les causes duquel les protagonistes ne seront pas d'accord.

« Tu as tenté de donner un coup de pied à ce pauvre canard !  
\- Pas du tout, j'ai glissé sur l'herbe mouillée.  
\- Depuis quand Anthony J. Crowley perd bêtement l'équilibre en se penchant sur l'eau ?  
\- C'est cette saleté de gras qu'ils se mettent sur les plumes, ça rend le terrain glissant.  
\- N'accuse pas les canards !  
\- Ho que si, cette sale bête m'a déstabilisé en me sautant dessus.  
\- Vil persiflage. »

Crowley ne proteste pas. Il se contente de grelotter de manière accusatrice. Si si. Et ça marche.  
« Mais tu trembles ! Ah, voilà ce que c'est d'être maladroit. Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça dans tes vêtements mouillés… »  
Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils se retrouvent dans l'arrière-boutique d'Aziraphale, dans la chaleur sèche d'un radiateur électrique, devant une tasse de chocolat chaud fumant. Finalement, cette idée de donner du pain aux canards n'était pas _si_ mauvaise… et si l'ange n'avait pas décidé d'emmener aussi les canards affamés pour finir de les nourrir, ça se finirait même plutôt bien !

\---

(*) Pardon ? Ses « bonnes » résolutions à lui ? Hors de propos. Ça ne vous regarde pas. Et d'abord un _démon_ ne prend pas de _bonnes_ résolutions.


	2. Miroirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des reflets dans un miroir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Miroir, miroir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "miroir" pour Lilai (Noël '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ni les anges ni les démons n'ont besoin d'un miroir pour savoir à quoi ils ressemblent. Leur apparence a été fixée par le Créateur ; les démons ont ensuite modifié la leur à leur convenance et il arrive parfois aux anges d'en faire autant. Enfin, ils en ont toujours conscience, c'est d'ailleurs cela qui la maintient.  
Les miroirs leur sont inutiles ; c'est bon pour les humains.

Ça ne les empêche pas de jouer avec leurs reflets, dans un verre de vin au Ritz ou sur l'eau d'une mare à Saint-James's Park.


	3. Us et coutumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'histoire d'un baiser à travers les âges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des us et coutumes des humains à travers les âges  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** entre gen et fluff  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « premier baiser » pour SheepNimrauko"> (Saint-Valentin '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

La première fois qu'Aziraphale a posé ses lèvres sur celles de Crowley, c'était un geste de salutation courant entre pairs. C'était ainsi que les humains faisaient, alors. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la connotation que l'on donne à un baiser de nos jours.

Puisqu'on en parle, c'est incroyable comme les marques d'estime et d'affection ont changé au cours des siècles, comme la société et les mœurs ont évolué. Aziraphale trouve cela fascinant. Et cela fait tout autant de siècles que Crowley s'évertue à le convaincre que pour mieux comprendre ces humains et leur fonctionnement, il devrait vraiment essayer ces différents gestes. Sans succès, pour l'instant… mais il ne désespère pas.


	4. Comment ça "perdue" ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Comme il avait vaguement trébuché..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** « Comment ça, _perdue_ ? »  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « comment Crowley a perdu sa virginité » pour Modocanis lors d'un mème de White Day (14 mars '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 50

« Oh, non. Je ne l'ai pas « perdue ».  
\- ...  
\- Je l'ai juste _vaguement égarée_.  
\- Crowley ! qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? C'est censé être quelque chose d'important, ça.  
\- Moui… pour les humains peut-être. Moi, j'm'en fous.  
\- ...  
\- Et la tienne, d'ailleurs ?  
\- Pas « perdue » non plus. Je sais parfaitement où je l'ai rangée. »


	5. Parrains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Préparer un gâteau d'anniversaire, pourquoi pas ? Attendez, si : pourquoi donc ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _The Godfathers_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale ; mention d'Adam et de Warlock (Abbadon)  
>  **Genre :** domestique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "faire un gâteau d’anniversaire"  
> proposé par Camille_Miko, pour un mème à corvées ménagères avec des couples secrets – ici Crowley/Aziraphale (été ‘09)  
>  **Continuité :** un an après la fin du livre  
>  **Notes :** oui, bon, à ce moment Warlock est parti aux USAs, mais Aziraphale est assez optimiste pour faire confiance aux services postaux ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

« Pourquoi deux gâteaux ?

\- Un pour Adam qui a douze ans demain.

\- Logique.

\- Et un pour Warlock, qui a également douze ans demain.

\- Allons donc! Et pourquoi lui aussi ?

\- Il n’était pas l’Antéchrist, bon, mais nous avons quand même veillé sur lui pendant onze ans comme si nous étions ses parrains en Dieu.

\- Nan, toi seulement. ‘M’associe pas à ton patron.

\- À ta guise. Mais tu as tout de même agi comme délégué de son père – enfin, celui que nous croyions être son père.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors nous n’allons pas l’abandonner comme ça parce qu’on s’est brusquement aperçu qu’il y a eu une tragique histoire d’échange de bébés et qu’il n’était pas l’enfant légitime que nous pensions.

\- Bof. À moi ça m’a l’air d’une raison suffisante.

\- Sans-cœur, va !

\- Heh. J’ai jamais prétendu le contraire. »


	6. Même pas peur !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a une certaine tentation que peu de monde se sent de taille à affronter. Mais certains ici ont quelque chose à prouver, alors...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Même pas peur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale ; un serveur  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Est-ce malsain de vouloir la même chose pour lui-même ?"  
> d'après Jainas pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« La même chose pour lui.  
\- Même pas peur. »

Avec bravade, Aziraphale a exigé de partager certaine expérience de Crowley et des humains.  
Ça n'est pas céder à une tentation quelconque, c'est une décision mûrement réfléchie, affirme-t-il. Et ça n'est même pas transgresser un interdit, de tout façon.

« T'es vraiment sûr, quand même ? Il est encore temps de changer d'avis et de commander un truc moins fort.  
\- Je suis sûr et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

De toute façon il est trop tard pour reculer : déjà le serveur revient avec leur consommation. Un _double_ banana split, avec toutes les options.


	7. Tradition quand tu nous tiens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, les joies des fêtes de Noël...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tradition quand tu nous tiens  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Cette année, l'ange avait mis ses espoirs dans un coffret CD, "Best of Be-Bop"..."  
> d'après PresKunange"> (suite un peu facile, je sais)  
> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Cette année, l'ange avait mis ses espoirs dans un coffret CD, "Best of Be-Bop". La première pensée qui vint à l'esprit de Crowley, avant même le sempiternel (1) "Mais moi je n'en ai rien à faire de célébrer la naissance du Christ !" fut pour implorer miséricorde auprès de sa Bentley...

-

(1) Techniquement, quelques siècles à peine de tradition ne suffisaient pas donner à la chose une réelle dimension d'éternité, cependant si le démon avait osé divulguer des secrets professionnels à propos de la damnation, il affirmerait que les tréfonds d'ennuis que pouvait parfois générer les idées d'Aziraphale n'étaient finalement pas si éloignés.


	8. Le chinois du coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Crowley essaie de convaincre Azirapahle de commander à manger chez le Chinois du coin. Bonne ou mauvaise idée ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le resto’ chinois du coin  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « petites choses - « ce qu’ils commandent au chinois à emporter » (enfin, presque…) »  
>  pour Little_Meenoo"> (octobre ’09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« On se prend un chinois à emporter ? propose obligeamment Crowley. C’est moi qui offre. Je te recommande le - »

Ça suffit à faire tiquer Aziraphale :

« Non.

\- Non ? comment ça _Non_ ?

\- Je n’ai pas confiance.

\- Allons donc ! Tu es censé faire confiance aux gens, pourtant. Ça fait partie de tes attributions.

\- Faire confiance aux ~gens~, vieux Serpent.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots...

\- Tu as sponsorisé cet établissement de restauration rapide à emporter.

\- ...C’est vrai, oui.

\- Et je me dois de reconnaître que tu fais ton travail avec talent. Donc c’est Non. »


	9. Rien à signaler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Status Quo._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lundi matin, rien à signaler  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il souffre et goute ce que le monde nommera, à juste titre, l’Apocalypse. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu"> pour un Arbre à Drabbles (o9 au 20 octobre '09)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** post-livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

L’Apocalypse n’a pas eu lieu et dans l’ensemble, c’est très bien comme ça. Chacun ou presque de dire que ça n’est que partie remise et que la prochaine fois sera la bonne. Crowley et Aziraphale ne se sentent pas de recommencer à l’empêcher si prochaine fois il doit y avoir, et comptent sur chacun de leurs collègues pour réfléchir un peu à ce qu’implique l’Apocalypse, et, peut-être, pourquoi pas, rejoindre le camp de ce qui voudraient bien prolonger le statu-quo : pensée ô combien subversive pour chacun d’eux. Leurs supérieurs s’ils savaient les diraient corrompus par les humains. Ouais. Et alors ?


	10. Principes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où les principes ça a du bon... chez les autres !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Principes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) /Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** tension  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Terry Pratchett & Neil Gaiman ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « les principes, c’est pour... » + rating « va brûler en enfer » (que je n’ai hélas pas atteint)  
> pour Kira Nagio"> sur kyrielle_100"> (mars ’10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 111

Les principes c’est bon pour les autres. Et les principautés, c’est bon à passer à la casserole. Mais non ça n’est pas pactiser avec l’ennemi, et ça n’est pas non plus débaucher un ange. Car Aziraphale comme Crowley savent ce qu’ils font et ça n’est pas l’expérience de la chair qui fera basculer aucun des deux de l’autre côté.

D’ailleurs, si Crowley est honnête avec lui-même (et pour un démon, ça n’est pas rien) il dirait qu’un Aziraphale déchu lui plairait beaucoup, beaucoup _moins_ qu’un qui résiste toujours malgré tout. Finalement, les principes ont du bon chez les autres.

(Ses supérieurs ne seraient pas d’accord, mais tant pis pour eux !)


	11. Littérature classique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La littérature classique : bénédiction ou objet de damnation pour le public ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Littérature classique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de messieurs Pratchett et Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Notes :** et je ne sais plus de qui est la citation en première ligne ?  
>  **Prompt :** « Les classiques » pour Drakys  
>  sur la case n°13 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle était une case bonus, et ont été choisis « Crowley et Aziraphale » (été ‘10 ; 2ème)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

_Un classique est une œuvre que tout le monde veut avoir lue et que personne ne veut lire._

\- Si l’on veut approfondir... un outil de torture pour les écoliers, un objet de rancœur pour les adultes.

\- Mais non !

\- Mais si. Et les rares exceptions qui en lisent pour le plaisir sont ostracisés par le reste...

\- Les œuvres accédant au rang de classique sont censées participer du Plan Ineffable.

\- Peut-être, mais il y en a des tas qui ont l’effet inverse.

\- Et leurs auteurs, où en sont-ils, leurs auteurs ? La plupart sont chez nous.

\- Mais pas forcément leurs lecteurs...


	12. Faire des efforts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour que ça marche il faut savoir faire des concessions... et des efforts, oui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Faire des efforts  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Aziraphale x Crowley  (Rampa)  
>  **Genre :** dorky?  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de messieurs Pratchett et Gaiman ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « première fois » pour Lilai (Saint Valentin ‘11)  
> sauf que je me suis lâchement caché des sous-entendu…  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : après le livre  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Depuis l’Apocalypse manquée, Crowley et Aziraphale ne savent plus trop quelle est leur position exacte par rapport au Ciel et aux Enfers. Après s’être techniquement tous les deux rebellés contre leurs factions respectives pour prendre le parti de la Terre, même si tout s’est bien terminé…

Puisqu’ils sont chacun le seul à vraiment comprendre l’autre, ils poursuivent avec conciliance leur Arrangement en fondant une sorte de troisième camp, dans leur petit cottage où ils vivent désormais ensemble. Et comme pour toute vie à deux, outre des concessions, il faut bien que l’un comme l’autre accepte de _faire des efforts_.


	13. L'art des cadeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mais quelle délicate attention... Il ne fallait pas, vraiment ! Non, ~vraiment~ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** L’art de faire des cadeaux empoisonnés…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  (De Bons Présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa) et Aziraphale  
>  **Genre :** humour/adorkable  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Pratchett & Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Crowley et Aziraphale - _Homemade Sweater From Hell_ »  
>  lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 333

Un an après l’Apocalypse Évitée, Crowley et Aziraphale décident de marquer l’occasion et de fêter ensemble l’anniversaire de leur nouvel Arrangement. Eux qui se fréquentent depuis déjà six millénaires ont depuis longtemps ensemble une attitude de vieux couple, et plus récemment… ils se sont découvert une nouvelle dynamique, presque comme des jeunes mariés.  
La commémoration de cette date, nouvelle tradition dans la lignée de longues habitudes, exige un dîner au Ritz. Innovation par rapport à toutes leurs fois précédentes : chacun a apporté un paquet cadeau.

De Crowley pour son ange, une Bible d’Infamie flambant neuve, une nouvelle édition et une nouvelle coquille honteuse ; les autres ont été envoyée dare-dare au pilon et celle-ci prendra rapidement de la valeur. Ça a demandé à Crowley un piratage des épreuves électroniques avant impression, une entrée par effraction chez l’éditeur pour subtiliser une copie, et tant pis pour la ruine de la réputation des employés concernés : Aziraphale, touché par le geste, se confond en remerciements. Sans doute avait-il des soupçons sur les méfaits nécessaires pour accomplir ce beau geste, mais préfère fermer les yeux dessus.

D’Aziraphale pour l’autre vieux serpent… un pull-over tricoté main. Et Crowley constate avec horreur qu’Aziraphale vient d’upgrader son sens de l’esthétique d’environ vingt ans d’un coup. Il se retrouve avec sur les bras une belle imitation des années 70, en jacquard maladroitement exécuté, aux couleurs criardes et mal assorties ; il n’ose pas le tâter pour s’en assurer, mais il est prêt à parier qu’il a des renforts d’épaulettes. Et il n’a pas besoin de le déplier entièrement pour savoir qu’il n’est pas à sa taille. Ou comment transformer de la générosité en terrorisme…

Crowley siffle d’embarras. En tant que démon, il ne devrait pas se gêner pour exprimer vertement sa pensée là-dessus. En tant qu’ami en revanche…  
Il choisit le compromis :  
« Mais c’est peut-être un peu chaud pour la saison.  
\- En plein mois d’août, bien sûr, mais il ne s’usera pas d’ici là et tu pourras le porter quand nous fêterons Noël. »


	14. Charmeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour réussir une mission délicate ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Charmeur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley, Aziraphale, un passant  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gaiman et Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Crowley esquissa un sourire énigmatique. - Toujours aussi charmant. »  
> d’après Andersandrew sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Crowley esquissa un sourire énigmatique, toujours aussi charmant, quel que soit son interlocuteur. Ça fait partie de son boulot : séduire. Et rien ne marche mieux que le mystère.  
Il remonta ses lunettes noires d’un geste savant, pour ajouter à son attitude… et se donner le temps de réfléchir à toute allure à ce qu’il était en train de faire. C’est-à-dire embobiner un inconnu aussitôt abordé. Pour obtenir… un renseignement. Très important. Délicat. Embarrassant.

Aziraphale, plus direct, se penche à la portière de la Bentley et demande simplement et poliment sa route. Une paire de minutes plus tard, ils peuvent repartir.


	15. Protecteurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Même si ça n'était pas leur mission à l'origine, ils se la sont attribuée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Protecteurs  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good Omens  
>  **Personnages :** Crowley, Aziraphale, la Terre  
>  **Genre :** un peu creepy  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Gaiman et Pratchett, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il n’abandonnera pas tant que cette maudite planète ne sera pas détruite ! »  
> d’après AlakeNos sur un arbre à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tant que cette maudite planète ne sera pas détruite par la stupidité de ses propres habitants, Crowley fera en sorte que des forces extérieures ne viennent pas la bousiller non plus.  
Beaucoup de choses menacent cette planète bénie entre toutes, que ça soit l’inconscience de ses habitants ou des forces qui les dépasse ; il ne peut pas grand’ chose pour la première, mais il luttera contre les secondes, promet Aziraphale.

Le Plan à l’origine pourtant impliquait qu’ils n’influent l’un et l’autre que sur les humains, justement. Mais il semble qu’ils aient acquis du libre-arbitre et redéfini leur propre plan.


End file.
